This invention relates generally to the generation of electrical energy, and more particularly, pertains to the selective use of solar and air operated instrumentalities for use in recharging of batteries for providing pollution free and near limitless electrical operations to various apparatuses.
With the acknowledged advent of depleting sources of energy, particularly in the petroleum and natural gas fields, renewed interest of a more feasible scope has been reactivated in the harnessing of solar energy, and wind or air pressure for inducing rotation of a turbine and its associated generator, so as to provide a more natural source of physical energies that may be translated into electrical energy for providing the power for operation of various apparatuses. Two examples of the ongoing experimentation and development of means for converting both solar and wind power into electrical energy can be readily seen in the various style of solar heated homes that are now being experimentally built and publicized, as for determining the feasibility of their operations, in addition to the concept of utilizing wind or atmospheric forces for pivoting a fan to achieve generated electricity for operating an automobile motor.
Examples of the latter type of development with respect to the automobile is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,913, wherein there is disclosed a specific style of fan that is turned through its exposure to a large volume of air as thrust against the frontal portion of the automobile during high speed travel. This fan then rotates a generator that couples with electrical battery means to attain a recharging. Another example of the contemporary development of turbine functioning vehicles is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,503, wherein a fan is rotated by means of air pressure, and which likewise actuates a series of generators associated with a drive belt so as to provide electrical charge for driving an automobile. Additional examples of attaining vehicle drive indirectly from electricity, and particularly such as acquired from batteries, are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,472, 3,556,239, 3,828,880, and 3,917,017.
Another example of the harnessing of energy for attaining vehicle operation is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,946, wherein there is disclosed the use of solar power acting upon miniscule cells so as to create electrical charge for inducing operations of individual motors associated with the various wheels of the vehicle, or for recharging of its batteries. This patent also contemplates the use of a small flywheel upon which the force of air impinges, and which flywheel couples with a generator so as to achieve charge for operations of the motors associated with each said wheels, or to attain battery recharging.
All of the patent disclosures heretofore identified show various forms of development of electrically operated vehicles, attained from their respectively designed apparatuses mounted within their specific vehicles for the purpose of creating either wind or solar induced energy for either achieving direct operation of the shown vehicles, or for recharging of batteries associated therewith. Applicant, in reviewing all of these disclosures, has entertained very serious doubt as to the feasibility of the operations of the electrical vehicles, either because of the small size capacity of the shown solar or air operated instrumentalities included for providing the charge of power to operate the vehicle, such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,946, or because of the high coefficient of friction that prevails in the cooperation of the various operative components associated with the charge inducing mechanisms, such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,503. And, in view of his study made respecting these prior art type of apparatuses, applicant has designed an energy creating solar and impellor operating system that functions as in the latter instance, under very low frictional coefficients so as to produce ample energy under highly efficient circumstances, and which has provided nearly unlimited range of mileage as when installed with a road vehicle.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide mechanism for creating electrical charge from the combination of both large capacity solar plates and near frictionless actuated impellor means that, in combination, can recharge banks of batteries so as to provide an ample capacity of electrical charge for maintaining near limitless operations of a vehicle, and particularly an automobile.
Another object of this invention is to provide a total energy source that can furnish recharging energy to a significant bank of batteries that simultaneously may provide electrical charge for the driving of a large capacity electric motor, that may function as the engine for any type of moving vehicle, such as the automobile, truck, tractor, boat, and related type apparatuses.
Another object of this invention is to provide a specially designed increased horsepower electrical motor that is of significantly reduced weight than motors to be found in the prior art, and therefore, greatly lessens the weight drag upon the vehicle in which it is installed, and hence reduces to some extent the amount of electrical energy consumed while achieving efficient vehicle movement.
A further object of this invention is to provide means for creating both front and/or rear wheel drive for a vehicle through the operations of uniquely designed gearing mechanisms that translate electric motor revolutions into wheel drive.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a unique noise absorbing coupler that interconnects between the aforesaid electrical motor and the drive translating gear means, and which coupler is designed for greatly dampening the noise associated with electrical motor revolutions and the vibrations generated therefrom.
A further object of this invention is to provide an electrical system that incorporates more than one bank of batteries that may be alternately injected into the circuitry of a functioning vehicle so as to always provide a highly charged energy source for producing peak electrical power for operation of the vehicle at all times.
Another object, in view of the just discussed foregoing result, is to provide a circuitry for converting between various banks of electrical batteries for furnishing constant electrical energy to a motor for sustaining its energization, while at the same time, providing for a recharging of the inactive bank of batteries included within the electrical system of the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an accelerator system for an electric vehicle wherein additional charge can be smoothly applied to charge a variable speed direct current motor without any noticeable interference in sequence of operations as more amperage is cumulatively applied or deducted from one or more batteries to attain a change in vehicle velocity.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combination of heating and cooling means for the vehicle that may function from the various electrical components included for more primary purposes within the circuitry of the electrical motor driven vehicle.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a combination of solar and wind generated electricity for recharging of banks of batteries that are useful for providing a totally electric residence.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus incorporating a series of precisely arranged solar plates which are conveniently and protectively packaged within a stable framework and recessively mounted either upon a vehicle, or exposed on a residence, so as to provide a source of electricity from such energy for powering of various appliances connectable to charged batteries.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a detailed study of the description of the preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.